


Post Emmy Awards

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comforts Mayim right after Emmys 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Emmy Awards

“Do you wanna go home already?” Rob asked Mayim after she had a small talk outside the Microsoft theatre with her old friend, Tiffany Kuzon. She took a deep breathe – Rob knew she wasn’t fine. “You can go, I’ll just go home with Heather in a few.” She replied.

“Are you sure? I could wait-“

“No, it’s fine. I’m good.” She cuts him in. He knew she’d prefer to do what she wants for the moment after her loss. He didn’t wanna make her feel uncomfortable with him around and so he decided to leave as she requested.

Several minutes after Rob left, Jim rang up Mayim’s phone to cheer her up – worried she was sad about her loss after seeing her tweet.

Jim: Hey, Mayim!

Mayim: Hey! I’m sorry-

Jim: No! You were great. It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter

He began to cheer her up despite her, feeling sorry, for disappointing him by not winning.

Jim: You were beautiful at the red carpet. How can you not have more pictures?

Suddenly, the line got weird, the call turned choppy. Mayim could no longer understand him over the phone. The call ended and despite that they tried to call each other again, the line will either end or will be distorted.

“Let’s go?” Heather invited Mayim to go home after finishing her business with the other media and press.

“Yeah.”

Heather, with her driver, dropped Mayim off her place and went straight home. “Thanks for the ride!” Mayim thanked Heather and hugged her tight. “You’re still our winner.” She replied before she left.

Mayim went inside her house and took a deep exhale.

 

At least it’s over, no more cameras, no more people judging how you look.

She felt a bit relieved as she sat down her couch alone at home. Just a few seconds after, someone knocked at her door. She wasn’t expecting a visitor – she was curious.

She gasped in surprise as she opened the door. “Jim!” She exclaimed.

He welcomed her with a big smile and hugged her tightly as he closed the door after him. He slightly lifted her in the midst of their tight hug as she requited it.

“I’m still proud of you. Win or lose.” He uttered in her ear, she remained silent appreciating her presence that largely relieved her. He never fails to make her feel relieved and happy even with just his presence.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to take home an Emmy again.” She said upon breaking from the hug.

“No! Don’t be sorry, we all know that you’re a great actor and that’s what matters.” He retorted and cupped her face as he gave her a bright smile.

“You’re amazing. You look gorgeous at the red carpet.” He pointed out making her smile. “There you go. I like it better when you smile.” He smiled back at her. “Tsk.” She uttered a sound. “Thank you. Thank you for being here. I feel better.” She shared. “Of course. I tell you, I am more hyped and excited to see you win the Emmys more than you do, trust me.” He replied making her chuckle.

Despite his cheering up, he could still feel the sadness beneath her smiles. “Come on, cheer up. You may not win this year but there’s still next year?” He brought up. “And you were nominated. That’s still something to be proud of? Look, I am not even nominated this year.” He pointed out making her, actually, better upon realizing his point. “See? Just by being nominated for what? Four years? Is already enough proof that you are amazing.” He continued.

She smiled at him, nearly about to cry. She went back on hugging him tightly with her chin resting on his shoulder blade. He stroked her back and hugged her tight back and kissed her head in the midst of the hug.

“You are amazing. I’ll never get tired of saying that.” He uttered as he gazed on her eyes after breaking from the hug. She was just smiling steadily staring blankly at his chest. “Come on, smile. Let me kiss you.” He cheered her up and kissed her forehead redundantly.

You  
Are  
Amazing

He complimented her with a kiss on her forehead every after the word he utters. 

You  
Are  
Beautiful

 

He continued and kissed her nose and cheeks making her giggle.

“Stop.” She giggled.

She largely appreciated his effort to cheer her up. Despite that there was still a dash of sadness in her heart, she tried to smile and be happy for him.

“There.” He uttered and happily looked at her smile leaving them in the depths of silence for a couple of seconds.

After a while of staring at her face, he suddenly felt a strong link towards her making him feel intoxicated by just thinking that he was that close to her and she was being transparently emotional to him.

He seemed to be serious this time. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead urging her to close her eyes and treasure the moment whilst he was staring at her face an inch away from his. He kissed her nose making her smile with her eyes still closed. It took him a moment to do his next plan. She slowly opened her eyes and was a bit surprised to see his face still close to hers but instead of being bothered, she just smiled and looked back at him regardless of how close their faces were.

The moment she opened her eyes was the moment he was ready. He gave her a subtle kiss largely stunning her. He had his one hand holding her jaws gently and his other hand cupping her waist upon kissing her. She didn’t see it coming but she didn’t hate it. She sank into his kiss and allowed him to do what he wanted and it made her feel better. She unconsciously had her palms softly resting at his chest as she shyly reciprocated his kiss. They reciprocated each other’s kiss, insentiently not realizing that the intimate moment they were having deepens with Mayim’s hand travelling from his chest up to his shoulders and soon enough, around his neck – his both hands moving down and palming her back pressing her closer to him as he felt more relieved that she was fine with his kiss.

Jim finally felt the depth of their kiss and it urged him to slightly lift her without breaking their deepened kiss. He liked how she smiled in the midst of their kiss. He slowly assisted her back down to the couch to be able to kiss her a bit more thoroughly but as she laid her back, she broke from the kiss and gazed at him with a smile of delight.

“I feel like this is better than winning.” She uttered making him feel flattered.

“Then make me feel like I’m winning too.” He replied and went back on kissing her. “Or even just nominated.” He joked amid their kiss making her giggle causing their kiss to end. He waited for her to get back on kissing him but she remained smiling. He thought she didn’t wanna go further and so he moved and laid back at the couch beside her instead and held her hand. “I’m sorry, I was carried away.” He chuckled. She looked at him with fascination. “What?” He asked as he saw her looking at her. “Nothing.” She uttered and initiated a more passionate kiss towards him as she slightly went on top of him taking over their intimate moment.

Soon after, she almost forgot about Emmys, losing wasn’t something to her anymore after being with him that day. His presence made her feel better and appreciated. His compliments made her feel secure and valued as an actor and it was all she needed.

-END-


End file.
